When we see a shooting star
by Haibane-no-Rakka
Summary: What is the most important wish in your life , Kakashi x OC


**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

**When we see a shooting star **

(Ayame's POV )

"Do you ever believe in a wish , Ayame ?" asked the silver haired Jounin "Yes….I do , I always believe in a wish . " I replied "Sometimes I want to believe too . " He said again while leaned to the tree "You have to believe , Kakashi . My wish always come true ." I said while walking to the empty place near him . "Then…tell me , what is your wish ?" Kakashi asked with curiosity "It's a secret……" I answer him with a smile

It's just and ordinary day in Konohagakure , but it's not a ordinary day for a young girl that known as the heir of Kagenui's Clan "Somebody HELP ME !!!!!!!!!!" she screamed trying to running from the dog that chase him , when she suddenly see a shuriken flying in front of him and landed on the place near the dog "Ayame , are you okay ?" ask a young boy "Kakashi , thank you . That dog had been chasing me for a long time ." She said beneath her breath "You're really weird , why you don't throw something to the dog ?" Kakashi asked "I don't bring my kunai pouch !!!" said the 8 years old girl "Baka , as a shinobi , you should take your pouch everywhere ." He said "I'm not silly , and I don't bring my Kunai Pouch this day because I just want to go to the Market !!!!!" she screamed and jumping to the tree next to him "Kakashi Baka !!!!!!!" she said again "Huh ! Why do I have to worry about him !" replied the boy ,and then walk and take another direction from Ayame .

'Why do we always had to fight every time we see ?' ask the two young children in their hearts

"Yes…I always fighting when Kakashi was near beside me …" said the young light brown haired girl "Why..do I always said him as a fool ??? " said the silver haired boy "Well…someday, we will known ." they said together (but of course in different place ) .

_Hearts that connected each others was a rare gift ._

"Happy Birthday !!!! " said Kurenai while handing Ayame a box of present "Thank you very much , Kuu-chan !!!" said the 14 years old girl "Where is he ?" asked Asuma while looking around "Kakashi ? He said he had something to do , so he will come later ." she answer her friend question "Mou…He was the one who gets excited about your birthday ." said the red eyes woman "Don't worry , He will came on time , if you said we will celebrated your birthday , 3 hours ago , then he will came on time . " said the dark blue haired man "It's okay , Asuma…I think I will take a walk ." she answer with a sadness tone in her voice "Ah…okay . Then we will gone to the academy. " said Kurenai

"Kakashi Baka !!! " screamed the girl in the wood near Konohagakure "I hear what you said , Ayame-chan." said the man "You , don't call me with chan , I already grew up now !!" she replied "Whatever ." replied the silver haired Jounin as he jumpin to the ground near the girl "Tonight , I want you to come here , at 7 PM . Understand ??" Kakashi ordered Ayame "Yes, Sir !!" replied Ayame , when they both started to laugh together .

( Hours later )

Ayame was standing in front of the mirror , checking her appearance . The baby pink Kimono she wears was making him looked like a porcelain doll . She had pale coloured skin , a light brown hair , that was soft as a silk , and aqua blue eyes , yet she was not as fragile as she looks like . Feeling satisfied with her appearance, she decided to go to the woods now.

"Kakashi….Kakashi…." she said while wandering around "Surprise!!!!" he said while showing her the firework . "Recca jii-san , and me who made this fireworks for your birthday ." said Kakashi trying to hide the small blush in his face "Arigatou !!!! It's so beautiful, Kakashi !!! " Ayame said while give Kakashi a hug "Just..for you…." he whispered in her ear "It's a perfect gift that I receive today , and I get this gift from you .. " she said and give the older man a peck in his forehead "Let's enjoy this night together !!!" he said while taking Ayame to sit in the branch of a tree

_A perfect gift is came from the heart…_

"A teacher?!?!?!?!?!?" screamed Kurenai "Yes….I will be a teacher from now ." Ayame said cheerfully "You're still 19 are you ? Then , why don't you enjoy your teenager life's first ?" asked the red eyed Kunoichi "I enjoy teaching , Kuu-chan . From now on I will teach the academy students !!! " Ayame replied with a very bright smile .

"Ah…Matte Kudasai !!!" Ayame was screaming through the corridor of the ninja Academy , chasing a little boy "He..he…he Sensei can't get me !!!!" the boy shouted , swinging a aquamarine necklace "Hyouta !!!!!" the girl screaming , trying to get the boy , but well , using a kimono is really make your movement blocked "Jaa..ne Ayame-sensei !!! " said the dark blue haired boy ,when suddenly a silver haired jounin catch him . "Got it !!!" he said "Kakshi…thank you very much ." said Ayame "Ah !!! Sensei let me go !!!!" Hyouta screaming while Kakashi hand grip his cloth tightly "Now….Hyouta-kun , give me back my necklace ." the light brown haired teacher "Kore…" he said handing Ayame her necklace that he stole that day from Ayame "Good boy . " said the girl while she gently put her hand in Hyouta's dark blue hair .

"Kakashi..thank you for your help . " Ayame said when their were on their way home "Not a problem , Hyouta just running to the place where I was standing . " he replied "But , at least can I give you something to show my gratitude ? " she asked cheerfully . Kakashi leaned closer to Ayame's face and said, "Yes, there is something you can do to me. " he pulled down his mask and giving a kiss to the girl . "Love you . " he said again "I….I…I…" said the girl when tears start to falling down from her eyes "Ayame ?" Kakashi asked while his hand trying to wipe tears from her cheek "Baka Yarou !!!!!" she suddenly replied while landing a punch in the man face "This is for kissing me so suddenly ! " Kakashi paled a bit "And this……" She leaned over Kakashi to give him a kiss . When they broke apart , she finish her sentence "was also for kissing me ."

_The first kiss was always taste sweet in your heart _

(Ayame's POV )

"Now , tell me Ayame . What is your wish ?" he was becoming very curious right now , suddenly I grab his hand to mine and said , "I will tell you , but not now . " . "Do we need to get married first , so you want to tell me ? " he said while putting a diamond ring in my finger "Do you want to be in my side from now , until forever , Kagenui Ayame ?" he smiled when see the expression in my face "Yes ! I do !" I said wrapped my arms around him "Then , tell me now ?" he asked . When I put my face closer to his ear , I said "My wish is to find , the person who will loved me forever . " with that words I giving him a kiss .

OWARI

a/n Finally I finish my second story !!! ( I really need a lot of time to finish it . T T ) Saa , minna !!! Please review !!


End file.
